You're a Hunter
by geena8123
Summary: Stiles is intrigued by Athena and her story, but her story is a mystery to him. He constantly asks himself why she is so obsessed with catching a pack of killer werewolves. Hunters are being abducted one by one and every full moon, one dies. It's up to Scott, Stiles, and Athena to stop them and save the victims. But when the truth about Athena surfaces everything starts to change,
1. I

Told Through the Eyes of Stiles

I.

Me and Scott sat at our usual lunch table. Athena walked over placing her usual brown paper bag on the table. She sat down and was about to pull out her regular lunch, but before she did I, of course, had to make a comment,"hm let me guess what today's grand meal is, an apple with a side of water?" She side-eyed me, and pulled out oh wow an apple and a water bottle,"Piss off." She said nudging me in the arm. She bit into her apple, as I played with the lunch slop on my tray. After taking a sip of water Athena spoke,"So Scott did you call Deaton last night?" he was unresponsive. She kicked him under the table,"Scott." He snapped out of his daydream and focused his attention on her question,"Oh yeah the, uh, about the wolf thing," he answered like he has barely been paying attention the past few months. She rolled her eyes,"Yes Scott the wolf 'thing', you do realize this isn't just a normal wolf pack it's a pack of renegade wolves that are killing innocent people." He just stared blankly at her, could they just for once not butt-heads on a topic. Athena then turned to me,"Stiles please tell me you at least looked up lore and stuff about renegade wolf packs." I nodded knowing better than to do otherwise,"Yes I did, and I'm not telling you anything until you tell us the real reason why you're so wrapped up in this," I said, she sighed and looked down,"I don't know, I just don't want anyone else to die or go missing." Me and Scott both sighed,"You need to stay out of this before you get hurt, one you're not a wolf so if you get hurt you won't heal, two you don't have the experience to be out there looking for these really dangerous wolves," I reprimanded her. She sighed, getting up, mumbling something under her breath. She walked out of the cafeteria, me and Scott watched as she disappeared down the hall. "She's lying you know," he said plainly but abruptly,"She knows something we don't, and it's no surprise she showed up right as the abductions started," he added. I sighed,"I know," Scott stood up leaving me alone with my thoughts for a few minutes. I then got up, and walked out, I just wish I knew what secrets she was keeping from us.


	2. II

II.

Trying to do homework was tedious considering there are renegade werewolves running around Beacon Hills abducting people out of their homes. I looked at the information we had so far:

1. The people who were being abducted were hunters, whether they hunted animals or supernatural beings it didn't matter both have been abducted

2. they were being abducted three times a month; on the first tuesday of the month, on the first saturday of the month, and on the full moon

3. If the full moon fell on the first tuesday or saturday of the month– one or two hunters were found dead

What we don't know is who the renegades are, where they're staying, or where they're keeping the victims. Now Athena came into town 3 months ago, one month after the abductions started. As far as we know she doesn't have any family in town, I mean she's living in her aunt's house, but her aunt is away. Now she comes into the picture when she found the first dead body one month after she had just moved into town, so she was in Beacon Hills for two months already. She had no clue what was going on until she was on a run one day, smelt something funny, and found a bloodied, mauled, dead body. She called me, and then the cops, I got there first and she asked me to stay with her until the cops got there, so I did. I remember recognizing the body, it was my old babysitter, she hunted buck not werewolves and that's when everything got confusing. After the cops took away the dead body Athena asked if I could take her somewhere, simply because she didn't want to be alone. I remember sitting on the hood of my jeep our conversation still completely clear in my head…

_"Stiles what is going on in this town?" Athean asked me scared and confused. So I told her everything from the first night when Scott was bit, I told her about Derek Hale, and about Peter Hale. I told her about how Peter was killed by Derek, and then Lydia resurrected him. I told her all about the Argents, and Jackson being the Kanima. I told her about the darach and the pack of Alphas. I told her about Boyd, Erica, Isaac, the Twins, and Korra Hale. I even told her about Allison and Scott. All while we were passing each other a never ending bottle of Jack Daniel's. Then I told her about my family, my mom dying in that car accident, my panic attacks, my dad being the sargeant. When I was done she told me all about her life. About how her father raised her like she was in the military, teaching how to load guns and take them apart and clean them, and how to melt down silver to make bullets. Her father was never staying in her house with her, and her aunt and uncle have been raising her since she was an infant. Athena's mother gave birth to her then when they left the hospital Athena and her father went one way and her mother went the other way, never seeing each other ever again. And one story she told me will stick with me forever because of sickening it was,"When I was about 12 I had moved yet again. I immediately clicked with girl, Annabelle. We had been friends for two years, and I had never met her mother, I had seen her briefly a few times, but I had never sat down with her before. Well one day I was in Annabelle's room waiting for her to get home, her mom had let me in informing me that Annabelle should be home in a few minutes because her dad had taken her to the dentist. So as I was sitting there I grew bored and began to look through her photo albums. I got to one that was titled "Mom's Old Photos." I got to the end of the album where there was an envelope tucked inside the crease. I opened it up and pulled out a picture of me and my father, I had to be at least 6 or 7, then I took out another, a picture of me and her in the hospital after I was born, and the third, my pre-school picture." She sighed and took a few deep breaths a tear ran down her cheek. "I can remember knocking on her door tears streaming down my face. She saw the pictures in my hand. She just looked at me shocked saying, 'I'm sorry but you weren't mine, you were his. I couldn't raise the way he needed to, especially having to hide all of John's secrets. He just had to raise you.' She said more but I blocked it all out, how could my own mother not want to raise me because of a few family secrets. After that I moved again, my panic attacks began, and I was homeschooled for three years."_...

Remembering this made me realize why she became friends with me and Scott, she had a feeling we knew all of the secrets. After secrets being kept from her, her whole life she didn't want to live like that anymore. But what secrets is she keeping? I called Scott and told him everything because I felt like he needed to know. He told me to go to sleep because I was going crazy. I listened to him and went to bed picturing the beautiful mystery girl in my head.


End file.
